brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/30 September 2012
11:49 Who says thru besides McDonald's signs? :P 11:50 idk 11:50 who? 11:53 making custom page 11:53 About...? 11:59 Ok 11:59 im done 11:59 Custom:Tony_Stark 12:01 g2g 12:02 http://www.baseplate.com/toys/minifig/torso3-9.jpg 12:02 Bye Czech o/ 12:03 A picture of a Weeping Angel becomes a real Weeping angel, so I'm going to kill us all with a picture of a Weeping Angel. :D 12:03 Um... Knight... 12:04 ? 12:04 That's Lady Liberty 12:04 Not a weeping angel 12:04 hello 12:05 does anyone know who G Hannelius is? 12:06 Uh nope 12:06 no?!?! 12:06 :/ 12:06 No, not no, "nope" 12:06 Gee 12:06 Some people 12:06 ... 12:06 :P 12:07 how dont you know who G Hannelius is! 12:07 Genevieve "G" Hannelius 12:07 No idea 12:07 Is this person American? 12:07 http://wikipedia.org/geneveive 12:08 "Error 12:08 404 – File not found" 12:08 :P 12:08 :P 12:08 http://wikipedia.org/geneveivehannelius 12:08 sorry 12:08 um.... 12:08 another falied think :/ 12:08 Error 12:08 let me just go get the link XD 12:09 404 - File not found 12:09 http://en.wikipedia.org/geneveivehannelius 12:09 :/ 12:09 :P 12:09 WHATS 12:09 another error! 12:09 gosh :/ 12:10 http://www.wikipedia.org/geneveivehannelius 12:10 NinjagFan, you wouldn't happen to know NinjagoFan990, would you? 12:10 no 12:10 but im trying to find the link with no error XD 12:10 12:11 Hmm. He had the same avatar as you, basically same name.... 12:11 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genevieve_Hannelius 12:11 FINALLY! 12:11 :P 12:11 um... 12:11 seriously? 12:11 big coincidence XD :P 12:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPklj5rGchQ - one of her (beautiful) songs "2 In A Billion" 12:13 Back 12:13 He said he had a brother... 12:13 ok 12:14 and.... 12:14 i dont even have a brother 12:14 i only have a 6 year old sister :P \ 12:15 I have a bratty 7-year-old brother. 12:16 who actualy check the link i gave you XD 12:16 checked* 12:16 I have a 10 year old brother that gets me banned from Wikis :/ 12:16 so no one check the youtube link i sent? 12:17 Nope. 12:17 :/ 12:17 Oh! Her! 12:17 :D 12:17 someone knows who she is! XD 12:17 12:18 (I have no idea who she is) 12:18 wait if you know who she is then... :) 12:18 WHAT! 12:19 :/ 12:19 jeez... 12:19 XD I'm just kidding 12:19 good :/ 12:19 I see her all the time in Television Shows 12:19 i have a hole new wiki about her! 12:19 ikr XD 12:19 Seriously? 12:19 yep 12:19 Do you have a crush on her or something? 12:20 http://genevieve.wikia.com/ 12:20 well... 12:20 ;) 12:20 ;) 12:20 :P 12:20 if you want you can go 12:21 wait i have a question 12:21 And that is...? 12:21 on the new show coming up, dog with a blog, does she have a blond wig on or not... 12:21 XD 12:21 XD 12:22 but seriously :P 12:22 i realy wana know 12:22 :P 12:23 adventuretimes? 12:23 you there? 12:23 Nope 12:23 ... 12:23 She doesn't 12:23 WHAT 12:23 your kidding... 12:23 arent you 12:24 No 12:24 she realy has blond hair... 12:24 ? 12:25 hello? 12:25 What is this conversation about...? 12:25 http://a0.twimg.com/profile_images/2587486643/image.jpg 12:25 She died her hair 12:26 (Died? Or... What?) 12:26 oh... 12:26 i guess she looks better ;) 12:26 prototron 12:26 do you realy need to know or are you serious 12:27 wait prototron! 12:27 omg! 12:27 this is brickipedia! 12:27 XD 12:27 ? 12:27 oh well :P 12:27 What? 12:27 I'm confused 12:27 i thought i was on community central chat XD 12:27 Seriously? 12:28 yes XD 12:28 XD XD XD 12:28 :P 12:28 prototron 12:28 were you serious or not? 12:29 do you realy need to know? 12:29 Brb 12:30 um 12:30 12:30 prototron??? 12:31 Sorry, I was working on something... 12:31 No, I don't need to know... 12:31 ok 12:31 alright! 12:31 :) 12:33 prototron, one more thing 12:33 do you know Genevieve "G" Hannelius??? 12:33 Who? 12:33 :/ 12:34 (Jen-ee-veeve) 12:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPklj5rGchQ she sang this and does other stuff http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genevieve_Hannelius 12:36 hello! 12:37 o/ 12:37 o/ 12:37 the emotions are frozen :P 12:38 i g2g 12:38 bye 12:38 ill be back 2morrow 12:38 party pooper no cAKE FOR YOU 12:39 who are you talking to 12:40 Back 12:40 bjfvnxch bxs 12:40 no spam 12:42 ^ 12:51 y u have bad grammer 12:52 Did Awesomeknight leave? 12:53 HELLO! 12:53 12:53 i just got a ninjago spinner 12:53 llyod gree ninja xz 12:53 xz* 12:53 zx* 12:54 wtf.. 12:55 ... 12:55 hi 12:55 'Ello. 12:56 gtg -____- 12:58 Back 12:59 wb 01:00 ygbhnhbhjnjnjnj 01:00 like i said before,no spam 01:04 hi 01:06 Hi Superdog! :P 01:06 Your customs are epic, btw. 01:06 krypto the superdog!!!! 01:06 i agree 01:08 Hey BB o/ 01:08 BB are also the initials of the blockbuster buster 01:10 Awesome 01:13 gonnaa play minecraft 01:13 *gonna 01:13 O..Kay.. 01:15 bye 01:16 Brb 01:21 Back (5 minutes later) 01:21 Why is chat so dead with so many people on? 01:21 I'm busy. :P 01:24 :P 01:52 My ROFL-copter goes soi, soi, soi-soi. 01:52 Herro. 01:52 KRYPTO THE SUPER DOG!!! 01:52 :D 01:54 Wonder Kangaroo. 01:54 Underdog. 01:56 Cruncher's Driver. 01:56 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/4/4d/Crunchers_003.JPG 02:16 <1999bug> Kniiiiiight. 02:16 <1999bug> *Knight. 02:16 <1999bug> =P 02:16 Hi. 02:16 <1999bug> I have something amazing to show you. 02:16 <1999bug> PM. 02:33 Back 02:42 Hi 02:44 Hi 02:44 Hey LMFS 02:45 Hello 03:06 So... 03:06 How are you all? 03:10 Dead. 03:13 Yes.Chat is dead. R.I.P. 03:21 Back 03:35 Hey guys 03:38 Is $450 for a Market Street that has all 100% original new pieces a good deal? 03:39 Hi 04:00 Hello everybody!! o/ 04:01 hi guys 04:02 And I don't get a single "hello" 04:02 ./leaves 04:03 Oh so sorry, :( 04:04 Oh lol hi 04:04 How are you 04:05 Why is it whenever i get onto this chat no one is talking about LEGO? (when they are talking at all) 04:05 Back 04:05 I'm great how are you? :) 04:06 WB 2000! o/ 04:06 Hey guys o/ 04:06 And thanks Omega 04:06 Hi 2000 04:07 Turns out that the storyline of Legends of Chima has been revealed! 04:07 What is it? 04:08 http://thebrickblogger.com/2012/09/lego-legends-of-chima-story/ 04:09 Oh wow 04:10 Sounds... interesting 04:10 But I think they should replace a different theme with it instead of ninjago 04:10 Like... 04:10 I don't know. 04:10 Me too 04:11 Ninjago is too good to go. 04:12 Why did Pharaoh's Quest end so quickly? 04:13 And why do you take so long to answer? 04:14 XD 04:15 well its true 04:15 no one answers on this chat 04:15 Ikr? 04:15 Adventure 04:15 Whats Berry's problem? 04:16 He seems so rude to other contributors... 04:16 from what ive seen 04:16 My apologies, I was looking at the 10233 Horizon Express 04:17 Lol 04:17 Berry? As in BerryBrick?? 04:17 No Blueberry YES BERRYBRICK 04:17 Yeah I suppose 04:17 XD 04:17 He ticks me off! 04:17 He's nothing compared to Clone Gunner Commander Jedi 04:18 Clone? 04:18 seriously? 04:18 Why do the high rank contributors act like such push-overs? 04:18 He's is the meanest person I have ever met 04:19 berry is meaner than trolls. 04:19 and thats saying something 04:19 Its just the raw feeling and emotion of his comments... 04:19 its like 04:19 "dude, why so cruel?" 04:20 Clone once said to me that I would never become a Chat Mod 04:20 If one of them were to hop on the chat right now we'd be screwed 04:20 XD 04:20 That won't happen 04:20 BB's probably asleep 04:20 But Clone... 04:21 yeah. 04:21 Just hope that doesn't happen 04:21 Lol 04:21 I am 04:21 Although we really shouldn't say such things at the back of other users... 04:22 Im sure Berry has told me off when I wasnt on 04:22 We didn't get off on the right foot... 04:22 and it still makes me angry 04:24 Oh no 04:24 The bot 04:24 O_O 04:24 ./hides 04:24 *Hide beind Lego8* 04:24 w-w-what d-d-does the b-b-bot do? 04:25 He logs chat O_O 04:25 We're so dead 04:25 Omg 04:25 dead dead dead 04:25 Lets cover our tracks 04:25 HI adventure whats up 04:25 How do we do that? 04:25 having a good day? 04:25 Oh 04:25 Yes 04:25 I hope so 04:25 Im having an ok day 04:25 Its a bit cold where I live, though 04:25 same, same 04:26 Except california can get quite hot 04:26 CRAP 04:26 04:26 I just gave out info 04:26 CRAP 04:26 I just swore 04:26 XD 04:26 DANG i just swore again 04:26 Welp, im dead. 04:26 *digs his own grave* 04:27 Anyway did you get any recent sets? 04:27 i got the Desert Skiffffffffffffff. 04:27 hi 04:27 hi 04:27 Hi 04:27 04:27 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 04:28 Wait 04:28 04:28 04:28 What 04:28 IT WAS ALL OMEGA!!! 04:28 I DID NOTHING!!!!!!! 04:28 OMEGA'S FAULT 04:28 IT WAS ALL OMEGA 04:28 ALLL OF IT 04:29 OMEGAAAA 04:29 *cries* 04:29 Adventure 04:29 ALL OMEGA 04:29 We're going to brick jail 04:29 ;_; 04:29 :'( 04:30 ;( 04:30 Who checks the log? 04:30 ... No one... 04:30 "phew" 04:31 Then why were we worried? 04:31 What? what? 04:31 OMG OMEGA 04:31 HIIII 04:31 NOTHING TO SEE 04:31 04:31 ? 04:31 ?? 04:31 OMEGA! WHY DID YOU DO IT!? 04:31 JUST A FEW OLD BLOKES BLAMING YOU 04:31 What??? 04:31 WHY DID YOU DO IT 04:31 DO WHAT?? 04:31 Be omega. 04:31 WHY DID YOU DO IT, MAN!?! 04:32 Please do not scream 04:32 ok 04:32 "whispers" whyyyyyyyy 04:32 whyyy mannnn 04:32 What did I do? I just went to judge my contest!! 04:32 You guys should enter MY contest 04:33 please. What. Did. I. Do. To. Cause. You guys to call my name in such distress? 04:33 just why mannnn' 04:34 why would you do that? 04:34 What. Did. I. Do??? I did nothing! 04:34 whyyyyyyy 04:34 Why did you do it man? 04:34 LUWB, it was all Omega 04:35 All of it 04:35 What did I do? Why are you guys blaming me?? 04:35 All. Omega. 04:35 because you DID IT 04:36 Did what? 04:36 Wait 04:36 What 04:36 If Mythrun isn't here... Does the bot still work? 04:36 Because it IS Mythrun's bot... 04:36 I have no idea 04:37 I'm utterly confused 04:37 As you should. 04:37 But why omega 04:37 Why would you DO THAT 04:38 Why would I do what? I did nothing!! 04:38 yes you did 04:38 You did it, 04:38 Why? 04:39 Please. At least tell me what did I do 04:39 just tell us why you did it, 04:40 I don't even know what did I do wrong! 04:41 Thats the point. 04:41 :| 04:42 lol 04:42 it was a joke 04:42 *faints* 04:42 LOL! 04:43 *static* 04:43 OMG SlenderMan 04:44 hi 04:47 Hey 04:47 PM 04:56 Okay, bye everybody!! o/ 04:56 Please do not play such a prank on me in future 04:57 Cheerio! 05:08 05:11 Wow, empty chat 05:14 05:21 05:21 05:21 05:21 05:21 05:21 05:33 Thanks man :D 05:48 I'm making an barny song 05:48 Hi Lol 05:50 It goes like I hate you you hate me barny started world war 3 lock him up kill barny no more f ing dinosaure 05:50 Is funny 05:52 Just you and me 05:52 And Czech 05:52 I take that back 05:52 Just a glitch 05:55 Gtg 06:54 Glob 07:16 moro 07:16 noooo 07:30 Herpaderp 08:37 such an awesome day 08:37 I love canoeing. 08:44 Why??? 08:45 Why??????!????!???!???!???!? 08:46 Why world? 09:08 Ima back 09:08 I 09:08 Im'a back** 12:05 ... 12:13 moro 12:16 ok..... 12:18 bye 12:21 I'm so bored. 01:11 Hi 01:11 Hi. 01:11 look 01:11 http://www.baseplate.com/toys/minifig/ 01:11 Lego minifigure generator 01:13 Um... 01:14 ? 01:14 I know 01:14 its outdated 01:14 What's your favorite theme? Mine's Castle (2007). Too bad it's discontinued. 01:15 Superheroes 01:15 I think thats the link 01:15 Don't you mean, Super Heroes? 01:15 yeah 01:16 im going 2 comic con next month (october) 01:16 im gonna get some sets :d 01:19 brb 01:23 back 01:30 look at this custom minifig i made: Custom:Ant_Man 01:36 hello 01:36 oh 01:36 :p 02:44 Hi. 02:49 hi 02:49 hi 03:22 hi 03:54 O/ 04:01 Is $450 for a Market Street that has all 100% original new pieces a good deal? 04:04 moro 04:09 ... 04:14 well 04:18 chat is dead 04:31 bye 05:05 Hello 05:14 Brickipedia is famous! 05:14 http://brickextra.wordpress.com/ 05:14 :P 05:14 Oh, and hi guys o/ 05:24 SKP! 05:35 Anyone? 05:35 Hi 05:35 Just found the LEGO family's website. 05:35 http://www.kirkbi.com/ 05:36 Cool 05:39 I need a random article to edit 05:39 Rebel_Commando 05:40 Thanks (Random page was giving me loads of class 2 articles) 05:41 No problem :) 05:49 Galaxy Squad? 05:49 Sounds cool... 05:49 The set names are interesting 05:50 http://brickextra.wordpress.com/2012/09/20/updated-2013-set-list/ 05:50 hm 05:51 Old news 05:56 I know 05:56 Gtg, be back in about 20 minutes 06:00 Hello. o/ 06:07 o/ 06:07 o/ 06:07 O/ 10:38 Cool 10:39 I was camping this weekend =3 10:46 Hi 10:46 Hey Storm o/ 10:46 Chat usually has more people on at this time of day... 10:47 Yup 10:58 i just built a cool batman speedboat/plane thing 11:03 just testing if a minifig sits in it properly,brb 11:05 . 11:06 Back 11:07 Hey Mythrun 11:07 There you are! 11:07 I've been waiting for da bot 11:08 o/ 11:08 o/ 11:09 Hiya Czech 11:09 Hey Czech o/ 11:11 no minifig can fit in it 11:15 Fit in what? 11:15 Czech? :s 11:16 That sounds kind of offensive. 11:16 this vehicle i made 11:16 in lego 11:17 it has flight mode and sea mode 11:17 XD 11:23 it's a batman vehicle. 11:23 At least Czech doesn't fit inside a minifig... 11:24 :P 11:24 That would be odd 11:24 :P 11:24 MNOG has no save game! >:| 11:24 I have to start over 11:24 i said no minifigure can fit into it,not it can't fit into a minifig 11:24 ugh 11:24 what's MNOG 11:25 Mata Nui Online Game 11:25 I'm playing Flash Geometry Wars, and it sucks compared to the Xbox360 version... 11:25 no idea what a mata nui is,i'm guessing it's an asian game 11:25 :| 11:26 :| 11:27 what 11:27 You obviously aren't much older than 10 :S 11:28 Does "Bionicle" ring any bells? 11:28 If he's 10, then he needs to be blocked 11:28 (eyeroll) 11:28 (eyeroll) 11:28 i'm not that good on bionicle stuff 11:28 ^ 11:28 Not everyone has to be. 11:28 and even if i did know it,i have horrible memory 11:29 Not everyone at the time cared about the theme. 11:29 A lot did, though. 11:29 I bet knight could name one of the main Bionicle characters. 11:29 Hello! 11:29 hi 11:29 o/ LMFS! 11:29 Hey LMFS o/ 11:29 i used to know this one guy but i forgot his name 11:29 a red and yellowish bionicle 11:30 Knight, can you? :P 11:30 Any character at all 11:31 Bohrok? :S 11:31 I don't remember BIONICLE names very well. 11:31 Oh! 11:32 i do know i used to have 1 bionicle set and have the third and second movies 11:32 I forget, but there was this golden one. 11:32 Well you certainly nailed that one. :) 11:32 He was the main character... 11:32 In the newer sets. 11:32 I've seen even Bionicle fans spell Bohrok wrong -_- 11:32 i also know that bionicle had mcdonalds toys 11:33 "Borohk" or "Borok" 11:33 (eyeroll) 11:33 Wow. O_O 11:33 @Wikan: Yes they did 11:33 I'm pretty good. 11:33 and thats about it 11:33 I'm that good? 11:34 The main character in Bionicle was named Tahu 11:34 that's pretty much all i know,that there were movies,sets and mcdonalds toys. 11:34 D: 11:35 i also know they were replaced by hero factory 11:35 and the structure of the bionicles were used for ultra builds 11:35 and thats about it from me 11:35 I bet you could name a HF set or two -_- 11:35 I can 11:35 no i couldn't 11:35 good 11:36 I know one HF set: 11:36 all i remember of HF is the HF logo thingy on their chest and the colours 11:36 only because I sold it. 11:36 Rocka XL :P 11:36 Witch Doctor, Furno, etc. 11:36 furno is the set i used to have 11:36 and i barely remember the name "rocka" 11:37 They're making a Furno XL in the next HF series -_- 11:37 in the next wave 11:37 Furno is basically an exact copy of Tahu 11:37 But Tahu is much cooler :3 11:38 - 11:38 Meanwhile, Storm does his super-dull science homework 11:38 -__- 11:40 (History is better. :P ) 11:40 What the heck is a Yucca? It reminds me of a Hillbilly. 11:40 Or a guy Yodeling 11:40 or a cat having a hair ball 11:41 And a Hillbilly reminds me of my friend Scott xD 11:41 He's moved here from Louisiana 11:41 *He 11:42 YESSSSSS 11:43 I'VE FOUND DLC FOR BATMAN 2 11:43 ? 11:43 ? 11:43 Anyway, back 11:43 Lol 11:43 $15 for the DLC 11:44 and 36 for the game 11:45 What platform? 11:47 i would get the DLC but 5 characters aren't worth it even though my fav character in the DCU is nightwing 11:47 PS3 11:47 ARGH 11:47 The light that I'm using is changing the colors I'm looking at, and I end up using the wrong color X( 11:47 it's pretty much just robin copy,robin copy,superman copy and then the rest. 11:48 Vikings never had horns on their helmets...grr, LEGO, please fix your viking. 11:48 I know 11:48 It's like... Racist 11:49 a have a viking minifig with no horns 11:49 Some vikings had horns, I remember. 11:49 No, they didn't. 11:49 It's historically inaccurate. 11:49 didn't some vikings have pigs on their helmets? 11:50 Nope. 11:50 i coulda sworn i heard that somewhere 11:51 musta been a crazy dream 11:51 I like the way that they walk 11:51 And it's chill to hear them talk 11:51 And I can always make them smile 11:51 From White Castle to the Nile... 11:51 what's that? 2012 09 30